


焦糖

by ygniangao



Category: jiubian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygniangao/pseuds/ygniangao





	焦糖

/  
*ABO，PWP。没有具体信息素设定。

 

 

后台不冷也不热，杨九郎手里拎着数不清几个袋子，粉丝送的毛绒玩具争相从手提的缝隙里摆平褶皱冒出头来，他用脚带上门。

张云雷斜倚在沙发上笑，手机里不知道看见了什么，乐呵呵地把眼尾翘出细纹，门的吱呀响动里他飞快地瞟向杨九郎的方向，又飞速收回去。

干嘛去了？又一阵窸窣声以后他察觉右侧沙发陷下去一块儿，眼睛没离开手机向那侧靠过去。屋子里温度正适合，于是他很快碰上热源，手指尖儿的冰凉相比之下突出些。他完全搭上杨九郎的胳膊以后有一下没一下的蹭，慢慢与另一只手划起微博的频率平衡起来。

我去送九涵出门儿打车。他斜倚靠上杨九郎肩膀的姿势将整个脖颈几乎伸长着暴露在对方眼前，鼻子底下或者嘴边，因此杨九郎凑上些时的回答有些含糊，一句话吞成几个音，末尾仿佛在笑。张云雷感受到一些胡渣下的痒，轻嗅或是一个吻。

他从嘴角寄出些嗯哼或是什么的一类疑问音节，痒的厉害一样扭起身子，杨九郎却没什么挺身的动作就足够箍上他腰身，细瘦的盈盈一握。因为距离撤开了些而将热气或是别的什么直撞上他耳廓，手机屏幕暗下来，随后彻底变成一团黑。

外面儿冷，我想让你多待一会儿再出去。就甭让九涵等着了，一会儿我送你。张云雷没问出什么话，于是杨九郎选了个最合常理的回答他——尽管他们看上去都不像是还有精力惦念常理的样子。

他最终舔舐上腺体的位置，精准而小心翼翼。比起饿虎扑食更像是青蛙吞食昆虫的力度，两个形容都有些不对劲。

 

杨九郎不明发出一声喟叹来，压抑地挤出嗓子眼儿，某一刻他甚至想要凑上张云雷脸旁去耳语一句宝贝你真甜，他最终没有，他们好长一段时间只是听着对方过度闷沉的喘气声音和犹如幻听的心跳，布料也磨出声响，因此四下里沉静。

张云雷翻过身来和他面对面，腿有些使不上劲儿，杨九郎吓一跳似的托起他。

那大冷天儿的你就让人家小孩儿打车回家？他们这会儿的交谈已经全无交谈的意味，像是耳鬓厮磨间总该有的一些窃窃私语，互相之间只是习惯性接起对方的话，有几句撂在空中半晌却没经过任何一个大脑。

怎么着，那你送送他去？杨九郎笑着往前凑，接吻时轻微屏住呼吸。而张云雷随着紧凑上来的呼吸和手心间的汗给他些不明所以的暗示，他有些讶异于张云雷这会儿的主动，带着潮湿的眼角，他的眼角发红，倏尔扩散到一圈眼眶。

于是这个吻有些急，起潮落潮般顺连起他们的呼吸，张云雷少见的显出些急不可耐，这令杨九郎心里某一块儿撬动起来。他安抚似的摸上张云雷后颈，尽管换个角度来这动作霸道而又色情他们却已经没空去发觉。

吻也连着些别的什么，皮肤暴露在空气中时杨九郎几不可闻的抖了一下，又条件反射似的拉下了张云雷自己搂起半截儿的T恤下摆，动作引得张云雷红着眼圈儿赌气似的笑出声。

干嘛呢你？真这么正人君子你把内色眯眯的眼神儿收回去好不好啊？

别冻着了你。杨九郎把毛栗子埋进他随着颤抖变换着的形状的锁骨凹陷，舔舐撕咬时发出同样的声音。

张云雷我发现你今儿特主动。他想了想还是说了出来，这会儿杨九郎已经开始胡乱着把手伸向许多不该伸的地方，动作杂乱无章得仿佛以一己之力就能玩儿些什么触手play，没指望张云雷能回答些什么因此他自己絮叨些当作缓解气氛——让它不那么过度灼人心肺。

你发情了？没啊。回应下张云雷一个吻以后他在气喘吁吁里迷蒙着睁开眼，杨九郎区分得出张云雷是不是发情的味道来，前者清冷而后者带些令人窒息的热烈，不多但足够。足够什么——他说不清。“没啊”他起初说的肯定，而这会儿滔天的情热使他有些无法判断，黏腻和液体，他所能感受到的只有这些，他也只拥有这些。

优秀的行动力使他们连交换体位都是无知无觉的，被张云雷缠上双腿时杨九郎不受控地塌下身子去吻他，鼻尖耳廓眉骨纯洁又色情地扫过一遍，只是蜻蜓点水带过的，他没再流连也没再睁眼。

张云雷却定定看着他，笑意柔和地渗进整个面部轮廓，他微笑起来，在杨九郎面前变成一只兔子——打比方的那种，兔子张开双臂就像捧出一捆胡萝卜，而杨九郎感受到爱意。

我没发情。忽略他不老实的胯下动作张云雷这会儿温顺的出奇，张开的手臂被他收紧在杨九郎后脑，汗湿在他黑色的T恤上洇出个不规则的形状，张云雷仍在微笑，在杨九郎看来他众多微笑中的一种——我接下来要说一句要把你感动哭的话而且我说的是真的，的那一种。

可我每次在你身边儿都觉着自己马上就要发情了。这句话响在杨九郎耳边，在张云雷以一个剧烈又充满情色意味拽着他的衣领拉向自己的动作里，尾音因为杨九郎突然而同样剧烈的一次顶弄听上去有些呲音儿。

杨九郎感动却没有泪腺和鼻腔酸涩程度的反应，他反倒有点儿想把张云雷操哭。

每一次，休息室，飞机上，车里，台上。杨九郎举一反三的跟随起张云雷的吐字间隙大动，使这句话听起来破碎而哭腔十足，他不知道张云雷哪儿来的执念要将它说完。

成结时他们默契十足地屏起呼吸，总归有人正发出些羞臊的响动与呻吟，对他们来说虚浮的声音，整个世界正与他们两个人隔绝起来，他们只拥有对方。为此他们十指紧扣再度陷进一个吻，像是要确定些早已确定了的东西，那座岛屿漂浮着不肯沉下去。

你爱我吗？喘息和包裹着他们仍未散去的信息素里不知道是谁问出了一个俗套至极的问题。

我爱你，另一个没什么新意地这样回答。

 

他们不想免俗，相爱的人不必免俗。


End file.
